


Lab Partners

by twinkyatta



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyatta/pseuds/twinkyatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes his lab partner, and he can't hold it in anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead) in the [D4tDCP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/D4tDCP) collection. 



> A long time ago I accepted a prompt to write Harry/Hiro. I didn't end up writing it, but it's become my otp. When I saw this "don't use the word 'the'" challenge, I knew what I was writing, but it ended up not fitting with the prompt I had claimed. Oh well.

Harry sighed and smiled a bit, shaking his head, gazed fixed upward. His thoughts lingered on a certain boy. This “certain boy” had taken ahold of his thought processes since they met.

His beautiful golden brown eyes, his mess of a head of hair. “Perfection incarnate” was a phrase that came to mind when Ron and Hermione asked him to describe his crush.

But he didn’t have a crush on Hiro Hamada. What an absurd thought! They were simply lab partners, nothing more. But then again, why would Hiro pop into Harry’s mind when crushes came up if that wasn’t how he thought of his lab partner?

“Hey, Harry?” Harry was broken out of his thought by none other than Hiro Hamada, boy wonder himself. “Did you complete your science homework? I can’t let you get behind again, this class is too important.” Just hearing this boy’s voice made Harry’s heart melt.

“Yeah, of course I did,” He lied, thinking about how he had left said science homework sitting on Ron’s bedside table, unfinished. Untouched, even. How could he concentrate on homework and try to work out matters of sexuality all at once? It wasn’t like he could talk to Ron about it; he was practically Sir Heterosexual, always going on about some girl or another.

“Good. Hey, what did you put for question 23? I was thinking it was carbonite, but it could also be plain old copper, so I don’t know,” Hiro responded, and Harry could have sworn he heard a whistle emanating from Hiro’s gap teeth, but it was too cute to point out, and it would be rude to mention someone else’s flaws, anyways.

Harry shrugged and made an indecisive face, so his potential love-interest would think that he was taking this new information in as an add on to his previous answers. He was taking it in, but he hadn’t gotten anything for question 23. He hadn’t even looked at it. “Uh, I got copper, but now that you mention carbonite, it seems likely.”

A lopsided smile made an appearance on Hiro’s face as he snidely remarked, “You fucking liar, There was no question 23; it only went up to 19. And we’re in a biology class.” He bit his lip to hold back a laugh as Harry felt himself turn as red as Almighty Lord Satan himself.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I didn’t do my homework.” He admitted, gaze to his shoes. He was suddenly very interested in what color his shoelaces were, so he wouldn’t have to look into his lab partner’s probably very disappointed eyes. Those eyes, man, those eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I actually photocopied my notes so you could read over them today. I have a feeling there’s going to be a pop quiz.” He smiled that lopsided smile of his and gave Harry a sly wink.

“I love you.” It escaped from his lips before Harry could even stop it, before it had even been a fully formed thought in his mind. He didn’t know if it was true, even. He just knew he had said it and it was too late to take it back, he was sticking with it.

“What?” His voice was astonished, reverent almost. It sounded as if he might even have been excited. Harry hoped it wasn’t just wishful thinking.

“I’m, uh, really fucking attracted to you. I think. You’re always on my mind, and, to be completely honest, I didn’t do my homework last night because I was thinking about your eyes, and your hair, wondering about how your lips probably taste like strawberries. I don’t expect you to return my feelings, but that’s how I feel about you, Hiro Hamada.” He bit his lip again and gazed into Hiro’s beautiful brown orbs.

Hiro furrowed his brow. “I appreciate that sentiment, Harry. I think you’re cute too, honestly. But I could never be openly in a romantic relationship with a boy. What would Aunt Cass think?”

Harry knew that what he was experiencing was rejection, he really did, but when he heard that Hiro thought he was cute, his heart soared. “We wouldn’t have to tell anybody. I mean, we’re lab partners, so you coming over a lot wouldn’t be that big of a deal.”

“Harry-”

“And we could go to see movies together, but only after solidifying our ‘lab partners turned best friends’ act, of course.”

“Seriously, I-”

“Please, Hiro, will you go out with me?” Harry finally ended, heart ready to beat right out of his chest. He was expecting a no, considering everything that his messy haired lab partner had said, but a small fraction of his soul still hoped against all hopes that this beautiful boy would smile his signature smile, nod his beautiful head and agree to go out with Harry.

Instead of receiving a flat out yes or no, he received an answer of much more value to him, at least at this moment in time. His lips met flesh and that first kiss between new boyfriends was electric. It was everything Harry had hoped for and more. Hiro’s tiny hands laced in Harry’s hair, and Harry found his hands holding onto his partner’s ears.

They kissed, and their hearts beat as one. Nothing outside of them two mattered. Not Aunt Cass’s opinion, not Ron’s, not Hermione’s, nor even Tadashi’s opinion from Heaven. Only Harry mattered to Hiro, and only Hiro to Harry. Harry’s scar tingled, but it was a pleasant tingle, feeling like eating strawberries dipped in cool whip on a hot day.

Eventually, they had to pull apart. Harry could see longing in Hiro’s eyes, and he felt it too. “So, uh, does that mean we’re dating? Is that a yes?” He felt a bit foolish for asking, but he knew that assuming makes an ass out of you and me.

Hiro enveloped him in his arms, breathing in Harry’s scent, axe and body odor. “Of course that means yes, and, honestly, it doesn’t have to be a huge secret. I have someone I’d like to tell.”

Harry didn’t bother asking who; it didn’t matter. Instead, he held out his hand for his new boyfriend to hold, and they walked hand in hand to face whatever life decided to throw at them, and they would be okay with it, because at least they finally had each other, and with each other, came hope. Hope of a brighter future, filled with kisses and hugs and maybe, eventually, a big house that they could share together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Hiro's trans.


End file.
